Regret
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: HIATUS. AU — Masih. Rasa itu masih ada. Tidak dapat dijangkau, namun terasa makin menyakitkan. Dan ketika kau berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi, kau justru akan menyadari kalau kau sudah terlambat.
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

_Summary :_ Neji sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Namun saat ia berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah **terlambat**. NejixTen

_Disclaimer :_ Tokoh disini hanya milik _mister tuan bapak ayah Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_.

_Warning : _Saya baru pertama kali bikin penpik _romance_. Mau coba aja. Jadi pasti di penpik ini banyak suatu kesalahan, keganjilan, keanehan, kekurangan, kejelekan, de el el yang saya mohon untuk dikoreksi para senpai. _Arigatou._

* * *

NEJI menghela nafas putus asa. Ia menatap seseorang di pintu keluar itu lama. Menatapnya sedih. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Hanya karna egonya, dia membuat kebahagiaan hidupnya langsung hancur hanya dalam sejam! Ia terus menatap orang itu tanpa berkedip. Merasa menyesal telah melakukan suatu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tapi penyesalan selalu terlambat. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Neji ingin menghentikan orang itu dan meminta maaf. Tapi bibirnya kelu dan kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Dan seiring dengan lamanya Neji berpikir, kini Neji sudah terlambat. **Terlambat**. Ia terlambat untuk menyesali apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Kini ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap orang itu keluar dari ruangan sambil berbalik menatapnya sedih sebentar. Ah… mata itu… Neji menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

Tapi ia sudah terlambat. Terlambat dalam memperbaiki situasi buruk ini. Terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa orang itu menangis untuk dirinya. Terlambat untuk memanggil orang itu. Terlambat untuk memanggil Tenten.

Neji berjalan masuk ke bangunan _Konoha Senior High School_ dengan wajah kusut. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Atau lebih tepat disebut tadi malam? Entah, dia tak mau memikirkan itu.

Yang jelas semalam dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. _Insomnia_-nya memang selalu kambuh jika ada masalah yang membuatnya berpikir terlalu keras. Neji memegang kepalanya, sakit sekali. Tapi dia tak mau kalo mesti pergi ke UKS. Lebih baik dia pura-pura tidak sakit saja agar semua menjadi lebih mudah.

Neji lalu masuk ke kelasnya, kelas XI-1. Ia masuk tanpa mengucap salam apa pun dan langsung menaruh tas di tempat duduknya. Sambil menyempatkan diri untuk melirik gadis itu. '_Ah… dia sudah bisa tersenyum rupanya. Bagus lah…' _batin Neji sembari ikut tersenyum sedikit.

"Ah! _Ohayou gozaimasu_, Neji!" seru Kiba yang baru datang. Ia segera menaruh tas di samping tempat duduk Neji. Neji yang sedang melamun menatap Tenten, langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"_Ohayou_, Kiba." Ujarnya singkat lalu kembali sibuk menatap Tenten. Kiba hanya mengerutkan alis melihat Neji yang tidak seperti biasanya lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"HEEEY!! _Ohayou, minna-san_!!" tau-tau datang suara berisik diiringi sebuah teriakan 'Jangan berisik _dobe_! Dasar norak kau!' yang terdengar dari arah pintu masuk kelas XI-1. Kiba dan Neji sontak langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Mereka melakukan gerakan itu lebih karna reflek, bukannya memang mereka mau.

Kiba dan Neji lalu melihat sesosok makhluk berambut kuning lancip-lancip seperti landak diikuti dengan sesosok makhluk berambut hitam jegrak ke belakang layaknya orang sehabis terkena angin puting beliung masuk ke dalam kelas.

Neji hanya melengos mendengar keberisikan kecil yang sudah pasti berasal dari duo sahabat NaruSasu. Hehh… seharusnya tadi dia tak usah capek-capek menoleh hanya untuk melihat hal nggak penting kayak begitu. Uh, menganggu konsentrasinya saja. Maka Neji pun kembali pada lamunannya menatap Tenten seperti semula.

Sementara itu Kiba langsung bergabung bersama Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Neji pagi ini.

"Eh, si Nene kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan panggilan khasnya untuk Neji kepada Kiba. Sasuke ikut mengangguk ingin tahu.

"Hn. Ada apa dengan Neji?" tanyanya kemudian. Masih dengan Kiba sebagai objek pertanyaan.

Kiba mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu, "Nggak tau tuh kenapa. Dari gue dateng aja udah begitu kelakuannya. Sibuk ngelamun mikirin Tenten kaliii…," tebaknya asal. Naruto dan Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Lah ngapain dia ngelamunin Tenten?? Udah jelas, Tenten ada di depannya!!" ujar Naruto membantah dugaan asal Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Tenten yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya.

Sasuke mengangguk pula, "Ya. Lagipula biasanya Neji pagi-pagi kayak gini, pasti udah sibuk ngobrol sama Tenten. Tapi kenapa hari ini mereka kayaknya adem ayem aja ya? Ngelirik satu sama lain pun, enggak." Analisa Sasuke. Kiba mengangkat bahunya lagi. Ia benar-benar kehabisan ide kenapa Neji bisa sampai seperti itu.

Tahu-tahu terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari arah pintu kelas XI-1 lagi. "Hei, enak aja! Gue duluan yang masuk eni pintu!!" teriak suara cempreng seorang cewek.

"Eh apaan? Gue duluan yang masuk eni pintu! Apaan lo maen serobot-serobot aja?" seru suara satunya lagi tak mau kalah. Sekarang terdengar suara-suara seperti tanda-tanda kalo pintu ruang kelas akan jebol. Maka serta merta Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke bersegera menuju pintu tersebut. Sedangkan Neji tak mau repot-repot melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Heh, Sai, Ino! Jangan berebut masuk pintu mulu kek! Kayak anak kecil aja! Cuma masuk pintu aja, elo berdua rebutan. Ck, nggak abis pikir gue, kenapa kalian selalu berantem kayak gini tau-tau bisa jadian." Ucap Naruto menghentikan perang mulut dan badan antara Sai-Ino.

"Hn." Komentar Sasuke membenarkan apa yang dikatan Naruto barusan. Sai dan Ino hanya nyengir kuda bersamaan.

"Eh, cinta mana ada rasanya kalo enggak berantem?" kata mereka kompak sambil segera berlalu dari hadapan Naruto-Sasuke-Kiba dan mengambil tempat duduk bersama.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar komentar mereka yang kompak itu. Yah, Sai dan Ino adalah pasangan yang termasuk unik di Konoha SHS ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka itu pasangan yang punya hobi bertengkar satu sama lain tapi sedetik kemudian langsung berganti jadi hobi kompakan.

Tau-tau Kiba tersadar akan sesuatu, "Eh Sas! Elo nggak dateng barengan si Sakura? Tumben!" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sedang melap kacamatanya.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada kacamata yang sedang dibersihkannya. "Tadi Sakura telpon. Katanya hari ini dia bakalan telat banyak gara-gara mau ziarah ke makam sepupunya yang baru meninggal."

Kiba dan Naruto (yang juga tidak tahu akan berita itu) meng-oh bersamaan. "_Innalillah_." Ucap mereka berdua saat tersadar ada kata meninggal pada kalimat Sasuke barusan. Mereka kemudian menghampiri Sai dan Ino untuk mengobrol.

Ino lalu bertanya, "Eh si Neji kenapa tuh? Bengong mulu dari tadi?" tanyanya yang diangguki Sai.

Kiba, Sasuke, dan Naruto serentak mengedikkan bahu sambil berucap, "Kami juga nggak tau! Apa kalian bisa cari tau dia kenapa?"

* * *

SAKURA, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten memakai piyama mereka lalu bergegas menuju tempat tidur di Asrama Putri bagian _Eastern Moon Dorm_. Ya, Konoha SHS memang mempunyai fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Salah satu diantaranya adalah asrama ini. Asrama di Konoha SHS dibagi menjadi Asrama Putra dan Asrama Putri yang masing-masing dibagi lagi menjadi dua bagian yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas memadai. Kantin 24 jam juga termasuk fasilitas asrama Konoha SHS.

Asrama Putri pertama, _Western Cloud Dorm_. Yaitu asrama tempat tinggalnya para siswi Konoha SHS yang berasal dari luar Negara Jepang. Asrama Putri kedua, _Eastern Moon Dorm_. Yaitu tempat tinggal untuk para siswi Konoha SHS yang berasal dari dalam negara sendiri.

Namun, Konoha SHS bukannya membatasi pergaulan anak-anak luar negeri dan dalam negeri. Tapi untuk memudahkan dalam pemakaian bahasa. Kebanyakan para siswi dari luar negeri tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Maka mereka dikelompokkan dengan anak-anak yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi dalam pergaulan, tak ada pembatasan.

Begitu juga yang terjadi pada Asrama Putra yang dibagi menjadi _Southern Sun Dorm_ dan _Northern Star Dorm_. Di Asrama Putra, siswa-siswa Konoha SHS yang berasal dari luar negeri ditempatkan di _Northern Star Dorm_ dan sebaliknya, untuk para siswa yang berasal dari dalam negeri ditempatkan di asrama _Southern Sun Dorm_.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata naik ke tempat tidur mereka yang bertingkat dua. Bagian bawah tingkat, tempat bagi Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan bagian atas ditempati oleh Hinata dan Tenten. Tempat tidur mereka sendiri adalah tempat tidur _king size_ yang ukurannya sangat besar. Sehingga walaupun mereka tidur berdua, tempat tidur itu tetap akan terasa lapang.

Tapi hari ini mereka ingin mengobrol terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Maka ditemani dengan empat cangkir teh apel hangat dan empat potong _apple pie_, mereka mengobrol menanti pagi.

"Jadi, si Lee kemaren jatoh dari tangga gara-gara nginjek kulit pisang? Hyahaha lucu banget pasti!" Tanya Ino semangat pada saksi mata kejadian itu, Hinata. Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku kasian banget lihat Rock Lee jatoh ngejengkang gitu. Pengen nolongin tapi segan ah. Soalnya waktu itu Naruto-kun lagi ngegandeng aku. Dan dia pasti merasa aneh kalo aku tiba-tiba ngelepasin tangannya hanya untuk nolongin Lee." Kata Hinata kemudian. Tidak sengaja dia telah menyebarkan rahasianya.

Sakura yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menyahut, "Lho, lho lho? Tunggu bentar, kok kamu sama Naruto gandengan? Jangan-jangan…. Cieeee!!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar _ear to ear_ pada Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung berubah kayak apel malang yang merah.

"Eh…" Hinata kebingungan membela diri. Sementara semuanya langsung ber-cie-cie menggoda Hinata yang baru saja jadian dengan Naruto kemarin lusa. Semuanya, kecuali Tenten.

Tenten hanya terdiam memandang kosong ubin pastel di hadapannya. Berlaku seolah-olah ubin itu adalah objek paling menarik yang pernah dilihatnya. Sakura dan Ino yang sudah berhenti menggoda Hinata menatap Tenten kebingungan. Mereka bertanya pada Hinata yang kemudian menggeleng tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Mmh… sejak kemarin Tenten-chan sudah begitu. Di kelas dia hanya bicara jika ditanya dan senyum serta tertawanya terdengar terpaksa sekali. Seperti sedang memendam sesuatu." Lapor Hinata yang duduk sebangku bersama Tenten. Sakura dan Ino saling tatap kebingungan sampai Ino kemudian mengingat sesuatu.

"Eh? Neji juga sama lho! Murung banget. Kayak nggak ada semangat buat idup." Ucap Ino yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata mengerti semuanya.

"Eh… jadi begitu ya… Ya ampun Tenten dan Neji… mereka sama nggak jujurnya." Ucap mereka bertiga cukup keras. Tapi itu pun tak cukup keras juga untuk menyadarkan Tenten dari lamunannya.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE THE END.**

Ehm, pertama kali buat penpik kayak gini. Ternyata susah banget ya? Uh, musti berpikir lebih ekstra dibanding bikin penpik humor. –menurut saya sih-

Jadi saya mohon _gomen_ sebanyak-banyaknya kalo banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Kalo penpik saya kali ini tidak menarik sama sekali. Malah _chapter_ pertama-nya pendek banget lagi. _Hiksuuu!! Gomen-ne!!_

Ohya, kalo ada yang bersedia, saya butuh dua orang OC disini. Satu **cowok**, satu **cewek**. Kalo untuk peran, saya belum bisa kasih tau. Hehe… kalo ada yang berminat, kasih tau **gender, nama, ciri-ciri, dan sifat** lewat **REPIEW** ya… dibutuhkan banget nih! Inti cerita bisa nyampe kalo ada dua OC itu! Ngomong-ngomong emang yang baca penpik saya ada yang cowok ya? –ditimpuk-

Arigatou!! Ditunggu **REPIEW**-nya!!


	2. Chapter 1 : EXTRA

**CHAPTER 1 EXTRA : PERTANYAAN **(_chapter_ ini bakal **diapus** begitu chapter 2 di APDET)

_Moshi-moshi minna_!! Ini bukan lanjutan dari _chapter_ 1 sebelumnya. Tapi _chapter_ ini berisi pertanyaan dari saya yang _**musti, wajib, kudu, harus, must **_para _senpai_ (khusunya yang udah ngelamar jadi OC) jawab! –ngancem pake golok terus dihajar para _senpai_-

Gini, saya butuh **satu** **cowok** dan **satu** **cewek **–sekarang saya ralat jadi dua-. Tapiiiiiiiiiiii…………yang nge-**repiew** ke saya beneran cewek semua. Bener dugaan saya di _author's note_ kemaren. Semua ngelamar jadi cewek. Dan saya beneran stres mikirin siapa yang harus saya pilih. Masalahnya semua nyantumin data-data yang cocok untuk peran cewek yang saya cari disini. Huweeeee!! Saya harus gimana dong? Dang ding dong?

Akhirnya dengan berat hati saya memutuskan. Tetap hanya satu yang saya pilih buat peran cewek yang saya cari. Meskipun saya pengennya nerima semua yang ngelamar OC ke saya. Tapi kalo itu dilakukan, maka inti cerita saya bakalan keluar plot ngalor-ngidul.

Jadiiiiiiiii………… Maaf para _senpai_ yang saya nggak bisa pilih! Hmm… saya ngasih tau yang diterima sekaligus bales _repiew_ ya?

**dark aphrodite-senpai :** Hi juga!! Oh, kalo menurut _senpai_ lebih mudah bikin _romance_? Hmm… kalo untuk saya mah, enggak _senpai_. Soalnya kalo di _romance_, saya nggak bisa lebay lagi kayak di humor. –apa sih, nggak penting- Ehm, _senpai_ diterima jadi OC cewek yang saya cariiiii!! Soalnya _senpai_ ngasih ciri-ciri dan sifat yang nggak tau kenapa bener-bener cocok ama karakter yang kubutuhin. _Arigatou senpai_!!

**kagetsukiGo-senpai :** Perasaan kemaren _penname senpai_ udah berubah deh? Walah, kok nama asrama-nya samaan ama nama ID senpai di _gaiaonline_? Huoho…iya ada SaIno tapi jarang dimunculin kayaknya. Emang kenapa senpai? Nggak suka SaIno ya? Hyaha, iya lagian si Lee nggak liat lante dulu pas turun tangga. Sibuk dengan semangat masa mudanya gitu deh. Jadinya kepleset kulit pisang. Oya, _senpaaaaaii_….. mau nggak ngelawan kodrat jadi OC yang **cowok**? –ditampol- Abisan masa' nggak ada yang ngelamar jadi cowok, cobaaa?? Mau ya _senpai_?? Yayaya?

**yvne-devolnueht (senpai) :** Iya niiih… penasaran gimana rasanya waktu buat penpik _romance_. Dan ternyata asli **SUSAH**. Uh uh, iya makasih **senpai**. Saya jadi semangat lagi! **SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, YO!!** –ngikutin Lee- Oh iya _senpai_, unsur drama itu yang kayak gimana sih? Iya iya makasih sarannya, _senpai_. Saran _senpai_ sangat membantu! _Arigatou_!! Oh iya…Maaf _senpai_… OC ceweknya cuma dua sih… Nggak papa ya _senpai_? _Gomeeeeeeen_!! Maafkan _kouhai_-mu yang durhaka ini!! Laen kali akan saya masukin _senpai_!! Huhuhu…tetep mampir ya? –dibuang ke jurang-

**TensaisBaka-senpai :** Iya, sengaja bikin _chapter_ 1-nya kayak begitu. Biar seru maksudnya… hehe. Haduh, _senpai_… mahap beribu mahap!! OC-nya cuma duaaaa…jadi tak bisaaa. Maafkan aku _senpaaaai! senpai_ baru mampir padahal… ntar nggak mau mampir lagi yah? Hiksu **jangaaaaaaaaaann!!** Mampir terus ya, _senpai_? –digaplok- Laen kali ada OC lagi, pasti _senpai_ saya masukin!

**Inuzumaki Helen-senpai :** Huehe… iseng iseng bikin penpik _romance_. Tapi kok jadinya malah aneh gitu ya? Ah, tapi saya rasanya mulai suka bikin penpik _romance_. Ohya, _senpai _diterima jadi OC!! Jadi **pacarnya Kiba** mau ya? Tapi musti punya **anjing**... _Senpai_ **REPIEW** lagi ya? Kasih tau **nama, gender** sama **ciri-ciri** anjingnya. Yah? Iyaaaa…. Fiyuhh, akirnya si Neji muncul juga. Peran utama lagi… sedangkan Sai… entahlah, dia jarang muncul di penpik ini juga. –_gomen_ Sai!!- Neji ngapain TenTen? Itulah yang sedang saya pikirkan. –digampar-

Yah, begitulah hasilnya. Maafkan saya bagi yang nggak terpilih!! Soalnya yang dibutuhin cuma segituuu… Mungkin lain kali yah? Yayaya?

Jadi...

**dark aphrodite-senpai : sebagai OC cewek yang saya cari.**

**Inuzumaki Helen-senpai : sebagai pacar Kiba.**

**kagetsukiGo-senpai : sebagai… mmh, OC cowok yang saya cari. Tapi kalo senpai mau kok…**

_Arigatou_ udah mau merhatiin _chapter_ nggak penting ini… Tetep ikutin cerita ini yaaa!! Soalnya saya ngebuat sekuat tenaga… dan jangan lupa **REPIEW**!!


	3. Chapter 2 : another problem

_Summary :_ Neji sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Namun saat ia berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah **terlambat**. NejixTen

_Disclaimer _: Tokoh disini hanya milik _mister tuan bapak ayah Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

_Warning_ : Saya baru pertama kali bikin penpik _romance_. Mau coba aja. Jadi pasti di penpik ini banyak suatu kesalahan, keganjilan, keanehan, kekurangan, kejelekan, de el el yang saya mohon untuk dikoreksi para senpai. _Arigatou_.

Ehm, sekarang mau bales repiew dulu ya? Boleh kan? Makasih. (padahal belom dijawab :D)

**yvne-devolnueht (senpai) :** _Senpaaaai_!! Ternyata _senpai_ ada kok di penpik ini! Hahaha ada perubahan_. Senpai_ masuk jadi OC tapi cuma bentar T.T _gomen-ne_… maaf juga kalo sifatnya berbeda dengan yang _senpai_ pengenin. Hyaaa!! Makasih _senpai _atas penjelasan dan sarannya! Makasih juga _senpai_ masih rajin dateng ke penpikku… hiksu… terharu nih… (disambit karna lebay)

**Inuzumaki Helen-senpai :** Iya, sama-sama _senpai_ :D Tapi _senpai_ baru muncul di chap 3 engga papa ya? Iya, cukup banget tentang anjingnya. Hehe anjingnya warna biru ya? Kejatohan cat kah? (disambit Helen-_senpai_) Saya…mm… Lebih suka Sai sebenernya. (ditonjok Neji) Ho'oh, ternyata bikin _romance_ enak meskipun bahasa yang dipake musti agak-agak lebay. Hehe…

**kagetsukiGo-senpai :** Huahahaha, mahap musti jadiin _senpai_ cowok. Abisan masa' nggak ada cowoknya? Tapi tenang _senpai, senpai_ disini keren banget kok! Cakep luar dalem! Cuma agak narsis… Huahaha (ditabok _senpai_) Iya, saya juga pertama ngirain _senpai_ cowok… Ternyata oh, ternyata…_senpai _adalah cewek… Huehehe iya, ini dia lanjutannya! :P

**dark aphrodite-senpai :** Iya sama-sama _senpai_… :P Tapi kalo ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sifat yang diberikan _senpai_, saya mohon _gomen_ yaaa… Soalnya musti nyesuain sama ceritanya. (gaya) Oh, penpik _senpai_ yang HarPot tukeran tempat ama Naruto yaa?? APDET dong, _senpai_…penasaran nih… :D

**TensaisBaka-senpai :** Huaaaa!! (terkena gempa sesaat di dunia maya) Mahap senpai!! Mahap saya jadi orang jahat…uhuhuhu (lebay) Tapi tenang _senpai_! _Senpai_ ternyata muncul disini! Tapi huhuhu…dikit doang nggak papa ya, _senpai_? O.o Saya juga belum pernah jadi OC nih…huhuhu ironis banget kan?

**Phillip William-Wammy (senpai) :** Uwaaahhh!! _Senpai_ nge-repiew! _Arigatou senpai_…Ternyata senpai _lebay_ ya… o.O Repiew _senpai_ biar ga jelas, tapi lucu kok. (digebukkin _senpai_) Baca terus ya, _senpai_!

**Heri The Weird (senpai juga kah?) :** Iya, betul itu! Hidup humor yang lebay! (ditimpukkin) Tapi ternyata _romance _enak juga lho! Sekarang aja, saya mau bikin _romance_ lagi! Huahaha, iya ini adpetannya. Sama-sama, makasih juga udah nge repiew ini penpik nggak jelas. Mampir lagi ya!

Waduh, kepanjangan ternyata. Mahap… Langsung aja ya?

* * *

TENTEN berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu masuk sebuah gedung. Di depan gedung itu ada plang yang tertuliskan **"Mandarin Course"**. Ia membuka pintu kaca itu lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

Tenten baru mendaftar ke kursus Mandarin ini seminggu yang lalu. Dia ingin melancarkan bahasa Mandarin yang sudah agak dilupakannya. Maklum, Tenten besar di Jepang. Masa kecilnya di China hanya dihabiskan beberapa tahun saja.

Tak terasa Tenten sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelasnya. Ia terdiam lama, agak ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia tak punya satu pun teman di tempat kursus ini. Tak banyak teman-temannya dari Konoha SHS yang berminat pada bahasa China. Mereka lebih suka pada bahasa Prancis atau Inggris.

Tenten melirik arloji yang terbalut di pergelangan kirinya. Masih menunjukkan pukul lima. Gadis bercepol itu termenung sejenak, memikirkan bahwa ia harus kembali ke sekolah sebelum larut malam. Memang Konoha SHS mempunyai asrama sebagai tempat tinggal murid dan mewajibkan para murid untuk menetap disana. Namun sekolah itu tetap membebaskan murid-muridnya untuk bepergian keluar Konoha SHS selama malamnya mereka tetap tidur di asrama.

Maka itulah, Tenten berani mengambil kursus China yang tempatnya agak jauh dari Konoha SHS seperti tempat kursus ini. Meskipun untuk mencapai tempat ini dia harus mengeluarkan biaya sampai 2300 Ryo dengan naik taksi.

Tenten kemudian membuka dompetnya sebentar untuk memeriksa uangnya. Ia terbelalak kaget, sisa uangnya ternyata hanya tinggal 30 Ryo. Kalau begini, bagaimana cara Tenten kembali ke Konoha SHS, sementara uangnya hanya bersisa sedikit? Ini tidak cukup.

Dan Tenten terus dilanda kepanikan selama berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelasnya itu. Tenten masih asyik berdiri sambil berpikir bagaimana cara pulang ke Konoha SHS. Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba ada orang membuka pintu kelas tempat Tenten berdiri dari dalam. Maka,

**JDDDUUUUK!!**

Tenten langsung merasa ada banyak bintang dan burung pipit berkicau-kicau mengelilingi kepalanya yang pusing. Ia memegang pelipisnya yang berkedut sakit.

"Ukh…," ujarnya perlahan dengan tubuh agak limbung. Tenten sudah pasrah saja jika ia terjatuh menghantam dingin dan kerasnya lantai. Ia sudah tidak sanggup bergerak reflek dengan cepat. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

Dan benar saja, Tenten segera jatuh ke lantai namun seseorang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Tenten menghela nafas lega lalu kembali berdiri tegak dibantu sang penolong. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah penyelamat hidupnya itu.

Seorang cowok dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan halus berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Satu tangannya dimasukkan ke saku vest abu-abunya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang gameboy tipe terbaru. Cowok itu memakai kacamata hitam namun Tenten masih bisa melihat mata hitamnya yang bersinar tajam. Wajahnya tampan dan sepertinya punya senyum yang manis.

Tenten masih berdiri terpaku menatap seseorang di hadapannya itu sampai akhirnya cowok tersebut menegurnya, "Hei… Lo nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil membungkukkan tubuh, ingin memastikan Tenten tidak apa-apa.

Tenten segera salah tingkah, "A…ah…aku tidak apa-apa… Ehm, _duō xiè_…," ucap Tenten tak sadar berterima kasih dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Cowok itu tertegun sebentar sebelum kemudian tersenyum, "_Hĕn gāo xìng jiàn dào nĭ_.(1) Gue Dani, elo?" Tanya cowok itu ramah. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tenten. Dan ketika kacamata hitamnya dilepas, Tenten melihat mata orang di hadapannya ini begitu bersinar pertanda kalau dia adalah cowok yang pintar.

Tenten agak terpana melihat kilau di mata cowok bernama Dani itu hingga terpaku beberapa saat. "Ehn… Gue Tenten…senang berkenalan dengan elo juga," ucap Tenten agak kaku.

Dani tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Tenten, "Kenapa elo kaku gitu? Santai aja kali…," ujarnya kemudian. Seperti sudah mengenal Tenten begitu lama. Tenten hanya mengangguk kecil lalu tersadar kalau mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ehm, Dani…ng… bisa kita bicara di dalam saja? Kayaknya ada yang mau keluar lewat pintu ini?" kata Tenten sambil melirik orang yang ingin keluar dengan ekor matanya. Dani menoleh ke belakang lalu nyengir ke arah orang yang kelihatannya sudah kesal itu.

"Sori jeng. Gue nggak liat elo mau keluar," kata Dani lalu menyingkir dari depan pintu agar orang itu bisa keluar.

Orang itu, gadis dengan _bluish-white hair _dan kulit agak pucat, keluar dari ruang kelas dengan tampang keki, "Huh! Makanya lain kali kalo ngobrol jangan depan pintu!" ujarnya dengan nada menyindir.

Dani tertawa sementara Tenten hanya nyengir pasrah, "Yee…Kan tadi gue udah minta sori…Maapin gue lah..," kata cowok itu lagi.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya. "Oke, gue maapin elo." Ucapnya kemudian meskipun terdengar sedikit terpaksa. "Oh, iya… Kamu anak baru ya? Nama kamu siapa?" Tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arah Tenten. Suaranya yang tadi keras saat bicara dengan Dani, mendadak berubah jadi lemah lembut saat bicara dengan Tenten.

Dani yang mendengar perubahan suara itu jadi sedikit kesal, "Begitu ngomong ama Tenten aja, langsung gitu suaranya… Dasar _ice princess_ sok imut!" katanya sengaja dikencangkan.

Gadis bermata biru jernih itu menoleh lambat-lambat ke arah Dani dengan tampang horor, "E-lo **DI-EM** a-ja, **GEBLEK**!!" serunya kesal setengah mati. Ia lalu berpaling lagi pada Tenten, "Ehm… jadi nama kamu Tenten ya?"

Tenten hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sementara Dani diam tak berkutik di pojok tangga begitu melihat tampang horor plus suara keras cewek itu.

"Wah, asli China kah? Oh iya hampir lupa, namaku Sylas. Sylas Kusserow Ice…," ucap gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya persis seperti yang Dani lakukan tadi.

Tenten ikut tersenyum senang. Senang sudah mendapat dua teman baru di hari pertamanya masuk kursus ini. "Emm…iya, aku asli China. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sylas …," ucapnya perlahan.

Sylas tersenyum mendengarnya. Wajahnya yang tersenyum itu jadi terlihat seperti malaikat menurut Tenten. Sylas memang lebih cantik jika tersenyum daripada jika sedang kesal.

"_Sayang…Sylas lebih banyak menunjukkan tampang horornya ketimbang tampang malaikatnya_." Batin Tenten dalam hati.

Dani melirik mereka yang masih tersenyum. "Siapa yang tadi bilang nggak boleh ngobrol di depan pintu ya? Lalu dia sendiri melakukan apa yang barusan dia larang?? Hmm…," ia lalu buru-buru kabur sebelum dilempar sepatu oleh Sylas.

* * *

NEJI menarik busur panahnya dengan kuat. Dan seiring ketika ia menarik busurnya, anak panah segera melesat cepat ke arah target yang berada di hadapannya.

Anak panah itu tertancap pas di tengah titik merah target. Neji mengusap peluhnya yang bercucuran dengan puas, sementara seorang gadis bertepuk tangan perlahan melihat aksinya.

"Hebat, hebat. _Suggoi_ Neji-sama." Ucap gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan hiasan bunga sakura itu. Neji menoleh melihatnya.

"Oh, Shizuka. Jangan panggil aku pakai embel-embel –sama seperti itu. Nggak enak dengernya," kata Neji seraya mengambil handuk kecil yang disodorkan gadis bernama Shizuka itu.

Shizuka tersenyum sedikit, "Lalu aku harus panggil apa? Tidak mungkin kalau aku harus memanggilmu Neji-kun kan?" katanya menekankan suara pada kata –kun. Neji menoleh sedikit padanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau kau memang mau panggil aku seperti itu, ya terserah saja." Katanya kemudian. Shizuka tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum manis.

"Oke, kupanggil Neji-kun nggak apa-apa ya? Aku nggak mau tanggung kalo misalnya Tenten marah gara-gara jealous kamu kupanggil seperti itu." Shizuka beranjak dari hadapan Neji dan kemudian membidik target dengan busur panahnya.

Neji terdiam sesaat mendengar nama 'Tenten' disebut oleh Shizuka. Ia teringat lagi pertengkaran di sore itu. Tapi lamunannya segera buyar saat Shizuka menarik busurnya cepat. Anak panah itu melesat dan tertancap di titik merah agak pinggir bagian target itu. Neji melihatnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau terlalu buru-buru. Tarik busurnya pelan-pelan namun kuat lalu lepaskan anak panah dengan cepat. Bukan sebaliknya," ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah Shizuka. Shizuka hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku agak bingung dengan itu." Katanya jujur. Neji mengambil busur panahnya dan berdiri di samping Shizuka.

"Biar kucontohkan." Katanya singkat. Ia lalu mulai membidik target dan menarik busurnya perlahan namun dengan tenaga kuat. Anak panah melesat dan mengenai target tepat pada titik merah terdalam.

"Begitu kira-kira," ucapnya sambil mengangkat satu alis. Menyuruh Shizuka untuk mencoba sekali lagi.

"Oke, akan kucoba lagi," kata Shizuka enteng lalu mengambil anak panah lain. Ia berkonsentrasi sebentar pada titik merah di target lalu menarik busur perlahan namun kuat seperti apa yang dikatakan Neji, kemudian melepaskan anak panahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Dan anak panah itu menancap tepat ditengah lubang merah target. Shizuka bersorak gembira sementara Neji hanya mengangguk. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, anak panah tak berdaya yang dibidik Shizuka patah.

Neji melongo menatap anak panah yang patah itu. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya untuk menghormati Shizuka, namun ternyata ia tak kuasa. Tawanya segera menyembur saat itu juga, "HAHAHA!! Baru kulihat ada seorang cewek mematahkan anak panah! Kyahaha, tenagamu terlalu kuat, Shizu!! Santai saja!" seru Neji sambil memegang perutnya yang geli.

Shizuka menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia menatap mata abu-abu Neji lalu tersenyum samar, "Neji-kun! Jangan tertawa! Heh? Kok malah makin keras? Berenti nggak? Kalo enggak kupanah nih?"

* * *

TENTEN menaiki motor HD milik Dani diikuti dengan Tensai-chan. Tenten baru saja berkenalan dengan Tensai-chan di tengah pelajaran tadi. Tensai-chan meminjam _tip-ex_ padanya yang berujung pada bertemannya mereka. Dan ternyata Tensai-chan juga murid Konoha SHS, namun ia berada satu angkatan dibawah Tenten. Kelas X-5.

Tensai-chan adalah sepupu Dani. Sehingga Tenten diajak Dani untuk ikut juga karena arah yang mereka tuju sama. Tenten tentu saja bersedia. Malah itu sangat membantunya mengingat uangnya yang hanya tinggal 30 Ryo itu.

Dani mengendarai motor HD-nya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia sedang sibuk berpikir. Perasaan dia sudah bertemu Tenten sebelum ini… Ng... Tapi dimana tepatnya?

Dani terus berpikir hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Konoha SHS. Tensai-chan dan Tenten turun dari motor lalu beranjak menuju gerbang Konoha SHS. Tapi satu tangan Tenten sudah dicekal Dani.

"Hmm… Tenten…," ucapan Dani terputus. Ia tidak yakin dengan ingatannya ini. Lagipula Tensai-chan sudah berkacak pinggang memelototinya karna malah mencegah Tenten masuk.

"Ada apa Dan? Udah gelap nih, musti masuk Konoha SHS sekarang…," ucap Tenten sembari tersenyum ke arah Tensai-chan. Ia memberi kode **sabar-sebentar-ya** pada anak gadis berkuncir dua dengan wajah _kawaii_ itu.

Dani ragu dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia melepas cekalan tangannya pada Tenten, "Ng… sebaiknya gue bicarain pas kita les aja deh. Sampe ketemu lusa ya!" seru Dani lalu menghilang di ujung jalan yang sudah mulai gelap.

Tenten menatap kepergian Dani dengan bingung. Ia tertegun sebentar sampai akhirnya disadarkan suara Tensai-chan yang meminta agar mereka cepat masuk sebelum dibantai kepala sekolah Tsunade. Tenten mengangguk lalu memasuki gerbang Konoha SHS masih dengan bingung.

Tanpa disadari Tenten, sepasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO THE END.**

(1) _Hĕn gāo xìng jiàn dào nĭ_: Senang bertemu denganmu.

Yep, sampe disini dulu. Haha, padahal baru 6 halaman. Bodo ah! Lagi bingung nih. Banyak banget ide yang udah dijadiin draft pada penpik ini. Bingung mau milih draft yang mana. HUAAAA!! (berteriak frustasi) Apa ini efek kelanjutan dari **syndrome-males-belajar-untuk-menghadapi-UTS** ya?

Hyaaaaaaaah, padahal tadinya cuma mau dijadiin three-shot. Tapi setelah diketik, sepertinya ini akan lebih dari tiga chapter. Huaaa!! Belum lagi pertemuan Kiba dengan Helen-senpai. Huhuhu maap ya, Helen-senpai… Helen-senpai baru bisa muncul di chapter depan. Chapter ini cuma fokus ke Tenten sama Neji doang sih… (iya tau, kebanyakan si Tenten di banding Neji-nya)

Ya ampuuuun, somebody help me!! Kebanyakan ide pusing juga jadinya ya? Sampe sekarang aja masih bingung, Tenten diapain ama Neji sampe Neji ngerasa menyesal kayak begitu? Nanti ending-nya gimana ya? Huhu pokoknya rada banyak cerita di penpik yang keluar dari plot sebenarnya. Maka itu, saya mohon gomen sekali lagi kalo banyak kesalahan pada penpik ini. Huaaaa!!

(Ohya Regret yang EXTRA nggak jadi diapus XD. Soalnya cuma nyusahin para senpai untuk me-REPIEW. Hehe.)


	4. Chapter 3 : sadness

_Summary :_ Neji sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Namun saat ia berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah **terlambat**. NejixTen

_Disclaimer :_ Tokoh disini hanya milik _mister tuan bapak ayah Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_.

_Warning : _Saya baru pertama kali bikin penpik _romance_. Mau coba aja. Jadi pasti di penpik ini banyak suatu kesalahan, keganjilan, keanehan, kekurangan, kejelekan, de el el yang saya mohon untuk dikoreksi para senpai. _Arigatou._

Hmm, seperti biasa...balesan **REPIEW** :D

**Inuzumaki Helen-senpai :** Iya, _senpai _belum pacaran ama Kiba. Jangan buru-buru... _slow_... hehe. Enggak! Helen-_senpai_ kan enggak satu sekolah ama Kiba, gimana mau satu kelas? Hieee?? Masa'? Saya hanya mendeskripsikan si Dani itu -dikemplang Dani _senpai_- dengan membayangkan cowok keren...huahahaha!! -biasa, sarap- Wow! Kok _senpai_ tau saya emang jodohin si Sky ama si Akamaru?? Iya, sama. Setuju ama _senpai_. _Romance_ memang harus menggunakan bahasa lebai. Hidup bahasa lebai!! -dengan semangat masa orde baru-

**kagetsukiGo :** Udah untung nggak saya jadiin banci lho, _senpai_... -digetok pake palu 100 ton- _Senpaaaai!! _Kan saya udah bilang, _senpai_** mirip** Matt. Bukannya** jadi** Matt! Makanya rambutnya enggak cokelat keijoan. Lagipula masa' aku ngetik : _'Seorang cowok dengan rambut cokelat kehijauan berdiri di hadapan TenTen...'_ Ya mpuuun... ntar yang ada disangka lumut berjalan lagi! -digorok Matt- Iya, iya. _Chapter_ depan pake _google _putih dengan lensa oranye... Sabar ya... di _chapter_ depan :D Mm... maap ya, bikin _senpai_ jadi selengekan. _Gomeeeenn_... Malah ntar _senpai_ jadi perusak hubungan orang lagi... -ditendang _senpai_- Ohya! Makasih atas dua **REPIEW**-nyaaaaa!!

**dark aphrodite-senpai :** Iya, klub memanah... hehe, beruntungnya diajarin Neji... ooh, saya juga mauuu!! -lebai- Samaaaa _senpaaai!!_ Saya juga sama sekali enggak jago olahraga, paling banter juga maen bentengan doang. Huehehe... Mm... Neji ngapain Tenten? Itu akan muncul di _chapter_ depan. Sebenernya masalahnya remeh banget, tapi yah...saya nggak kepikiran ide lain sih... -dikemplang- Yup, saya tunggu selalu apdetan fic-nya _senpaiii_... :)

**Phillip William-Wammy (senpai) :** Iyaaaa cu, inih nenek apdet... -aneh, saya malah seneng dipanggil nenek. sepertinya saya udah sarap- Ho'oh... abis penpik ini saya juga **HIATUS** dulu... Senen udah UTS!! Ohh, para _senpai-senpai_ yang budiman... tolong do'akan saya!! -menangis meraung raung-

**TensaisBaka-senpai :** Sudahlah, terima saja saya panggil _senpai._ Hehehe... Waduh, mahap banget kalo saya lama apdet. Maklum, stres memikirkan ujian yang begitu menyebalkan. (: Tenang _senpaaai_!! Jangan menjedukkan diri ke tembok!! Ntar jadi beneran lemot! -ditendang _senpai_- Ng... gini, sebenernya masalah Neji ama Tenten hal remeh banget. Tapi karna pada dasarnya nggak pernah berantem, jadi sesekali hal remeh jadi masalah besar buat mereka. Begicyu... :D Gak papa kok. Setelah dipikirkan, ntar peran _senpai_ ama Yvne-_senpai_ bakal jadi 'rada' penting. Jangan stres memikirkan penyesalan Neji, karna penyebabnya sangatlah **REMEH**! Oke, makasih **REPIEW-**nya _senpaaaai_!! **REPIEW** _senpai_ bikin saya nyengir-nyengir karna lucu :)

Nah nah nah, selesai. Mari sekarang kita mulai kembali ceritanya!

* * *

NEJI berjalan sambil berpikir terus menerus. Ia tidak memerhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya. Tak peduli dengan banyaknya orang yang sudah ditabraknya. Tak peduli dengan sudah berapa banyak orang yang menyuarakan sumpah serapahnya pada Neji. Hanya satu yang ada dalam fokusnya saat ini. Tenten. Hanya dia.

Neji sudah tidak kuat akan pertengkarannya dengan Tenten. Selama pertengkaran ini dia tidak bisa tidur. Begitu juga dengan malam ini. Lagi-lagi _insomnia_-nya kambuh. Membuatnya sudah dua hari tidak tidur. Dan itu membuatnya lelah sekali.

Neji ingin cepat-cepat berbaikan dengan Tenten. Tapi ia takut memulai. Begitulah, terserah kalau orang mau mengatainya pengecut atau pecundang karena tidak berani untuk mulai berbaikan. Baginya untuk memulai itu selalu sulit.

Karakternya yang kelam dan datar membuatnya terbiasa dengan hal itu dan tidak bisa untuk memberikan beberapa sentuhan _gentleman_ dengan mulai berbaikan duluan.

Neji menghela nafasnya berat. Lelah sekali rasanya tidak tidur dalam 2 hari. Sepertinya hari ini dia memang harus ke UKS segimanapun tidak maunya ia. Tapi ia harus. Sebelum dia pingsan di tengah pelajaran dan membuat keributan.

Tapi Neji malas. Ia tak mau membuat orang-orang menanyakan kemana saja dirinya selama pelajaran atau untuk apa dirinya ke UKS. Dan dalam kebingungannya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba di telinga Neji terngiang-ngiang hal yang dibicarakan Ino dan Sai kemarin.

_"Eh, cinta mana ada rasanya kalo enggak berantem?"_

Sekali lagi Neji menghela nafas berat. Mudah sekali bagi mereka untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi lihat Neji dan Tenten, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. Dan sekalinya bertengkar, apa yang terjadi?

Yang terjadi mereka bertengkar lama. Bertengkar lama yang membuat Neji tersiksa. Neji tidak terbiasa untuk sendirian tanpa Tenten. Tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Sampai kapan pun. Uh, apa ini ya, resiko pasangan yang jarang bertengkar? Sekalinya bertengkar mereka bisa perang dingin begitu lama. Begitu pedih dan begitu menyiksa. Ah…

Neji mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pengecut untuk meminta maaf. Kesal pada egonya yang membuat pertengkaran ini terjadi.

Neji memegang kepalanya. Pusing sekali rasanya. Lalu tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Neji berbelok dari arah kelasnya ke arah UKS berada.

* * *

"KIB! Si Nene kemana?" terdengar suara Naruto yang cempreng di telinga Tenten yang sedang mengerjakan PR bersama Hinata. Tenten menatap mereka, bermaksud mencuri dengar –menguping bahasa kasarnya, apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kiba yang sedang konsen dengan contekan PR Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada Naruto. "Hmm… Gue belom lihat dia daritadi. Nggak tahu kemana, tadi juga gue udah nyari dia kemana-mana. Nggak ketemu juga tuh, anak." Jawab Kiba sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan dengan mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Lah? Kenapa dia akhir-akhir ini sering banget ngilang gitu sih? Malah makin hari makin pucet lagi! Apa dia pake prodak pemutih wajah ya?" ucap Naruto asal membuat Tenten ingin menyambitnya pakai sepatu.

Namun Tenten akui apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Neji akhir-akhir ini sering menghilang entah kemana. Terlebih wajahnya semakin hari semakin pucat. Tenten agak khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tapi… Tenten sudah tidak pantas untuk mengkhawatirkan Neji lagi.

Kini dirinya bukan apa-apa Neji lagi. Kini statusnya dengan Neji bukan 'pacar'. Tapi langsung jatuh melesak sebagai 'teman perang dingin'. Tenten menggigit bibirnya kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya yang bicara begitu egois hingga menyebabkan terjadinya pertengkaran dengan Neji. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Neji semata-mata hanya mengkhawatirkannya.

Tenten menggigit bibirnya begitu keras hingga mengeluarkan darah. Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapannya –mengajarkan rumus yang ia tak ketahui, menyadari hal itu dan memekik perlahan.

"Ah! Tenten! Kamu berdarah!" ucapnya khawatir. Hinata segera mencari-cari tisu di tasnya namun tak berhasil menemukannya. Malah Sakura dan Ino belum datang, lagi. Pagi ini, kelas mereka memang baru terisi anak cowoknya saja. Para gadis belum datang sedari tadi.

Tenten berusaha tersenyum namun jadi terlihat seperti ringisan. "Ehm, nggak apa-apa kok Hinata. Ini hanya sedikit." Ujar Tenten berbohong. Luka ini sepertinya cukup parah. Sangat perih, dan entah kenapa darahnya mengalir deras sekali. Ia merasakan rasa anyir darah itu. Ia ingin muntah namun ia tak ingin membuat Hinata makin khawatir.

Hinata tak terlihat percaya pada ucapan Tenten, "Jangan bohong Tenten… Darahnya keluar banyak sekali. Setidaknya kita ke UKS dan ambil tisu ya?" ajaknya lagi.

Tenten menggeleng lagi. "Hinata ini tidak apa-apa kok. Ini tak seberapa…," kata Tenten menahan tangisnya.

Hinata menatap Tenten sebentar lalu mengerti. Ia tahu maksud Tenten. Luka di bibirnya itu tak seberapa dibanding luka hatinya. Dibanding apa yang sedang diderita dirinya dan Neji sekarang, baginya ini hanya luka kecil.

Hinata jadi ingin ikut menangis. Ia tahu, Tenten tetap seorang gadis yang rapuh dibalik ketomboiannya. Ia tahu, sebagaimanapun kuatnya Tenten, ia pasti tetap akan merasakan sakitnya jika dihadapkan pada masalah yang sudah menyangkut Neji. Hinata lagi-lagi merasa bersalah. Tenten sahabatnya dan Neji sepupunya. Tetapi ia tak pernah bisa melakukan apa pun. Padahal ia begitu dekat dengan keduanya.

Maka Hinata diam bergeming. Memberi kesempatan pada Tenten untuk mencurahkan apa yang selama ini ditahan-tahannya. Sesekali ia membelai rambut Tenten ketika Tenten mulai terisak. Berusaha untuk memberikan kekuatan dirinya pada Tenten. Ia tahu, Tenten pasti bisa menghadapi ini.

* * *

SHIZUKA menatap sungguh-sungguh Neji yang sedang mencontohkannya –sekali lagi- memanah yang benar. Kali ini ditambah dengan embel-embel **'agar anak panah tidak patah' **sehingga menjadi** 'memanah yang benar agar anak panah tidak patah'**. Neji yang menamainya seperti itu. Dan itu membuatnya mendapat sambitan _geta_ dari Shizuka.

Namun akhirnya Shizuka menerima juga nama itu meski terpaksa. Neji yang ketua klub memanah itu bilang dengan tegas, kalau itu adalah inovasi nama teknik pengajaran paling bagus pemberian KETUA. Ingat dalam otak! KETUA. Jarang-jarang seorang KETUA mau memberi nama pada teknik pengajarannya. Itu yang dikatakan Neji hingga membuat Shizuka tak berkutik.

Shizuka mendesah perlahan ketika Neji lagi-lagi berhasil menempatkan anak panah itu tepat pada lingkaran merah paling tengah dengan gampangnya. Ia masih bingung bagaimana caranya melakukan seperti apa yang baru saja dilakukan Neji. Semua itu berjalan terlalu cepat.

"KETUA! Lakukan sekali lagi!" 'ucap' Shizuka yang terdengar seperti 'seru' Shizuka. Neji menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah? Tadi kan, sudah." katanya sambil mengambil anak panah lagi. Memerhatikan anak panah itu sebentar lalu menaruhnya kembali dan mengambil yang lain.

Shizuka menggerutu pelan, "Iya tau. Tapi tadi kamu melakukannya begitu cepat." Ujar Shizuka sambil mengangkat busur panahnya perlahan. Busur dengan berat 7 kilogram itu dibersihkannya hingga mengkilat. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa anak panah.

Neji mengangkat satu alisnya, "Yah, kau tinggal lakukan saja seperti kemarin. Tapi ingat! Jangan mematahkan anak panah! Seharusnya kau mengganti uang pembelian anak panah itu." Kata Neji sambil berusaha menyamarkan tawanya.

Shizuka mengangkat _geta_-nya lagi. Berancang-ancang melempar Neji dengan bakiak tinggi khas Jepang itu. Neji yang melihatnya jadi sedikit takut lalu berusaha mengembalikan ekspresinya agar kembali datar dengan susah payah.

"Oke. Sekarang coba." Kata Neji ketika tawanya sudah mulai surut. Shizuka masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam ketika Neji berbalik badan ingin tertawa.

"Iya. Awas kalo tertawa! Dengan senang hati aku akan menyambitmu dengan _geta_-ku lagi!" katanya sambil tak bosan-bosan mengacungkan _geta_ itu. Ia lalu mengangkat kembali busur dengan corak bunga sakura itu sembari mengambil sebatang anak panah.

Ia berkonsentrasi sebentar lalu melepaskan anak panah itu dari busurnya. Anak panah itu melesat cepat dan tertancap jauh dari lingkaran merah di tengah. Malah, anak panah itu nyaris tidak mengenai target.

Shizuka mendesah kecewa melihat apa yang dihasilkannya. Buruk sekali. Neji hanya meliriknya yang sedang mendesah berkali-kali.

Neji lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam panjangnya sambil tertawa pelan, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sepertinya kau kurang konsentrasi hari ini. Pergilah istirahat lalu kembali kesini untuk memanah." Ucap Neji sambil memanah kembali.

Shizuka menghela nafas. Neji tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak konsentrasi seperti ini! Uh, itu semua karena dia! Kenapa Shizuka selalu saja berdebar-debar ketika berdekatan dengannya? Padahal jelas-jelas Neji sudah punya Tenten. Meskipun sekarang mereka terlihat jarang bersama.

Shizuka menghela nafas lagi. Ia kesal. Kesal dengan fakta kalau dirinya berdebar-debar oleh pacar orang lain. Ia ingin menghentikan degup jantung ini lalu kembali konsentrasi. Tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa. Tak semudah itu untuk menepis perasaan cinta.

Shizuka berusaha menekan perasaannya. Ia tak bisa membuat Neji berpisah dengan Tenten bukan? Jahat sekali kalau dia sampai berlaku seperti itu.

Ia menatap Neji yang masih sibuk memanah dengan setiap anak panah tertancap tepat di tengah lingkaran terdalam. Ia melepas hiasan bunga sakura di kepalanya perlahan, lalu menyentuh rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena perlakuan Neji barusan.

Ia menyentuh rambutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia merasakan cinta itu namun harus secepat ini juga melepasnya. Maka dengan sedikit senyum terpaksa, Shizuka pergi meninggalkan klub memanah.

Masih dengan tangan yang menyentuh rambut hitam legamnya.

* * *

KIBA berlari mengikuti gerak Akamaru, anjingnya yang lincah dan enerjik. Sore ini seperti biasa, Kiba harus mengajak Akamaru untuk berjalan-jalan. Bosan mengajak Akamaru berjalan hanya dalam lingkungan Konoha SHS, maka hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengajak anjingnya itu berjalan-jalan keluar Konoha SHS.

Kiba tertawa senang sambil terus mengikuti Akamaru yang berlari sambil tersenyum. Sesekali Kiba mengelus-elus Akamaru dengan penuh sayang. Ia sudah lama hidup dengan anjingnya ini, sudah akrab luar-dalam dengannya.

Namun lama-kelamaan Akamaru kelihatannya makin lincah saja. Kiba yang biasanya juga lincah jadi agak kewalahan mengejar anjingnya itu. Kiba terus mengejar Akamaru yang berlari lebih cepat setelah mengendus beberapa saat.

"Hoi, Akamaru! Jangan berlari cepat-cepat. Hari ini aku capek sekali habis belajar fisika yang membosankan itu!" ucap Kiba sambil berusaha menyamai langkah anjingnya. Namun Akamaru yang biasanya selalu mendengar dan menuruti apa kata Kiba, hari itu tampak tak menggubris Kiba sama sekali.

"Buset dah nih, anjing. Mulai bertingkah lagi…," ucap Kiba lalu akhirnya tak mau tahu. Ia tetap berlari berusaha menyusul Akamaru. Terus berlari tanpa melihat objek lain selain anjing putihnya itu. Dan,

**BRUAAAKKK!!**

"Auww…," terdengar suara memilukan dari arah depan Kiba. Kiba mendongak dari jatuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya itu.

Seorang gadis dengan mata _baby blue_, rambut panjang sepunggung cokelat muda, dan berkulit kuning langsat mengerang kesakitan di hadapannya. Kiba merasa sedikit bersalah lalu mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis itu. Bermaksud menolongnya.

Gadis itu menatap Kiba dengan mata _innocent baby blue_-nya, lalu tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Kiba kemudian berdiri. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" ucapnya kemudian sambil membungkuk sopan. Kiba jadi latah ikut membungkuk.

"Ng… Maafkan aku tadi. Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kiba sambil memandang gadis yang sedang membersihkan celana pendek selututnya yang kotor ketika jatuh di hadapannya itu. Setelah merasa celananya sudah tidak kotor, gadis itu lalu menatap Kiba dan tersenyum lagi. Kiba mengangkat satu alisnya karena senyum gadis itu…ng, sedikit lebay.

"Nggak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu berdiri. Tadi saya jatuh bukan karena kamu kok. Keseimbangan saya memang buruk sehingga saya mudah jatuh." Tuturnya dengan wajah ceria. Kiba mengangguk meski agak bingung. Lalu, yang tadi ditabraknya itu apa dong?

"Ah! Sky dimana ya? Tadi sehabis menabrak kamu dia langsung menghilang bersama seekor anjing putih lain." Kata gadis itu membuat Kiba mengerti. Ternyata tadi dia nabrak anjing toh…

Kiba kemudian menengok sekeliling. Benar, Akamaru sudah tidak ada. Berarti dia pergi bersama anjing milik gadis ini. Apa tadi namanya? Sky? Ya, Sky.

"A…anjing putih itu punyaku. Sepertinya dia pergi bersama dengan anjingmu. Hmm… mau cari bersama?" Tanya Kiba ragu.

Gadis yang sedang menoleh kesana kemari itu memutar badannya kembali ke hadapan Kiba. "Cari bersama? Ayo!" ucapnya semangat sambil menarik tangan Kiba tanpa sungkan. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti mendadak seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba bingung melihatnya berhenti mendadak.

Gadis itu nyengir, "Kita belum kenalan lho! Saya Helen. Inuzumaki Helen. Senang berkenalan denganmu!!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Kiba menatap tangan itu sejenak lalu ikut nyengir. "Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Inuzumaki." Katanya lalu membalas uluran tangan Helen.

* * *

TENTEN berjalan menuju klub memanah. Ia bermaksud melihat keadaan Neji saat ini. Apakah Neji baik-baik saja? Apa Neji masih terlihat pucat?

Tenten mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak sabar untuk melihat kondisi Neji yang sudah prima dan kembali memanah. Tenten rindu melihat kehebatan Neji memanah. Memang baru beberapa hari ia tak melihat _skill_ Neji itu. Tapi kalau sedang bertengkar begini, waktu beberapa hari itu terasa bagai beberapa tahun.

Tenten sudah sampai di tempat latihan klub memanah. Biasanya, dia pasti langsung menghampiri Neji dan mengagetkannya. Namun dalam situasi begini, apa dia akan melakukannya? Oh, bodoh sekali jika dia melakukannya. Yang ada nanti Tenten malah dicuekkin. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya, dibentak.

Tenten mengintip sambil menoleh kesana-kesini. Mencari dimana gerangan sosok berambut panjang terikat satu yang indah itu.

Dan ketika menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya, Tenten terbelalak kaget.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE THE END.**

Yep! Saya mengakhiri _chapter_ tiga sampai adegan ini saja. Untuk membuat para _senpai_ penasaran. –disambit batok kelapa-

Okeh, saya nggak mau banyak bicara lagi, yang penting **REPIEW** aja yaaa!! Dan ohya, bagi OC yang merasa sifatnya agak berbeda sesuai yang diinginkan, harap maklum. Saya mohon mahap karna itu saya lakukan untuk penyesuaian cerita penpik ini.

Akhir kata, _Arigatou_ udah baca! **REPIEW** yaaaa!! Ditunggu lho!! –diceburin ke sumur-


	5. Chapter 4 : the love

_Summary :_ Neji sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Namun saat ia berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah **terlambat**. NejixTen

_Disclaimer :_ Iya, iya saya ngaku… Naruto punya saya… -diguyur aer panas ama Mas ashi-

_Warning : _Banyak suatu kesalahan, keganjilan, keanehan, kekurangan, kejelekan, de el el yang saya mohon untuk dikoreksi para _senpai_. Terus diksi di chappie kali ini, sungguh amat sangat lebai. Saya aja mau muntah pas bacanya. :d

* * *

**CHAPPIE FOUR :**

TENTEN berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tenten berhenti berjalan sejenak, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hatinya sakit. Rasanya seperti hancur.

Ia tahu ia memang sudah putus hubungan dengannya. Namun tak bolehkah ia masih menyimpan 'rasa'? Karena pada kenyataannya, saat mengatakan kata perpisahan itu pun dia tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh.

Namun masalah ini ternyata semakin menjadi 'sungguhan'. Masalah yang tadinya bukanlah sebuah masalah. Masalah yang tadinya tidak ada. Tapi ternyata justru bisa berkembang sampai sejauh ini. Justru mampu membuatnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, jauh di hatinya.

Tenten mulai terisak sekarang. Ia tahu belakangan ini ia selalu menangis. Ia juga tak pernah berkeinginan menangis. Tapi sesak di dadanya memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini selalu ditahan-tahannya. Dan kini ia sudah tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Ia sudah terlalu merasa 'sesak'.

Air mata itu mulai mengalir di pipinya. Cinta tak hanya membuat orang tertawa. Cinta itu, sangat rapuh sekaligus sangat erat.

Rapuh, karena hanya sedikit saja kesalahan yang kita lakukan, maka cinta itu akan mulai ternoda. Erat, karena kita merasa begitu dekat dengan orang yang kita cintai meskipun jarak dan waktu memisahkan.

Tapi rasanya Tenten merasakan keduanya sekaligus. Ia merasakan hanya karena kesalahannya yang sedikit saja, nasib hubungan dirinya dan Neji sudah jadi seperti ini.

Ia memang berada dekat dengan Neji, bahkan mereka sekelas. Tapi buktinya mereka begitu jauh. Seperti ada lapisan kaca bening tebal yang memisahkan dunia mereka berdua.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal jika mereka ingin memulai suatu percakapan. Tenggorokan seperti tercekat hingga tak mampu bicara. Kaki ingin digerakkan untuk melangkah pergi, namun hati tak mau.

Namun bersamaan dengan itu pula, Tenten merasa tak mampu melepas Neji dari hatinya. Ia tak mampu untuk menghilangkan semua memori indah saat bersama pemuda itu. Bahkan jika ia berkata mampu menghilangkannya, ia akan bunuh diri saat itu juga. Karena ia benar-benar merasa kalau ia tak bisa melepaskan benaknya barang sedetik pun dari Neji.

_Dan semua itu terjadi karena hanya sedikit kesalahan._

Tenten menengadahkan wajahnya memandang ke langit-langit lorong sekolah. Bermaksud memasukkan kembali air mata yang sudah dibuangnya. Berharap air matanya dapat kering oleh hembusan angin. Dan berharap luka di hatinya dapat segera disembuhkan oleh sang waktu.

_Namun, itu semua tak sesederhana pikiranmu, Tenten._

Karena sesuatu yang sederhana sesungguhnya menimbulkan hal baru yang rumit. Sesuatu yang sederhana justru semakin banyak membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak terjawab oleh diri kita sendiri.

Dan itu semua terjadi pada Tenten. Hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Tenten masih menatap ke atas. Masih bermaksud menghilangkan bekas air matanya. Tapi melakukan hal itu justru semakin membuatnya ingin menangis lebih kencang. Dan masalahnya ia tak mau menangis lagi.

Maka dengan satu hentakan keras, Tenten meninggalkan lorong itu dengan sejuta rasa berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dengan sejuta pertanyaan tergambar jelas di otaknya.

Berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

* * *

_Tenten mengintip sambil menoleh kesana-kesini. Mencari dimana gerangan sosok berambut panjang terikat satu yang indah itu._

_Dan ketika menemukannya, Tenten terbelalak kaget._

.

.

SHIZUKA yang sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya dari kesedihan dan patah hatinya, memutuskan untuk kembali ke klub memanah karena jam klub tersebut memang belum berakhir. Tadi Neji hanya memberikannya sedikit waktu istirahat, dan itu sangat cukup untuk Shizuka menenangkan hatinya yang hancur.

Meski begitu… rasa itu masih ada saja di hatinya. Tak semudah itu mengusir perasaan cinta yang baru menyapanya. Dan ia juga tak mau sepenuhnya mengusir rasa itu.

Biarlah dia merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta sekaligus pahitnya patah hati dalam waktu bersamaan. Kini ia sangat mengerti bila nanti dicurhati oleh sahabat sedari SMP-nya dulu, Sylas.

Sylas sering curhat padanya tentang sakitnya jika harus patah hati. Dan Sylas juga sering bercerita bagaimana indahnya saat jantung kita berdegup cepat di dekat orang yang kita suka, bagaimana orang yang kita suka itu mampu membuat kita merubah diri kita meski itu berujung pada sebuah rasa bernama 'sakit'.

Dulu saat dicurhati begitu, Shizuka hanya mendengarkannya seksama. Berusaha menjadi pendengar terbaik bagi sahabat terbaiknya itu. Namun, dalam hatinya dia tak mengerti apa yang diceritakan Sylas karena dia sendiri belum pernah merasakannya.

Shizuka tertawa kecil. Rasanya geli juga mengingat saat itu, saat dia menasehati Sylas yang mencurhatinya dengan segala wejangan yang ia punya, padahal ia sendiri belum punya pengalaman cinta yang dalam.

Tapi kini rasanya Shizuka sudah pantas untuk memberi wejangan pada Sylas. Karena ia merasakan dua rasa sekaligus dalam hatinya. Manis, pahit. Indah, pedih.

Dua-duanya datang bersamaan. Ketika panah _cupid_ itu baru diarahkan ke dirinya, ia sudah harus kehilangan cinta yang ditembakkan _cupid_ itu.

Tapi Shizuka selalu mencoba berpikir positif, semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

Dan ia sudah menemukan dan memutuskan jalan keluarnya.

Akhirnya setelah memantapkan hati, Shizuka pergi beranjak mendekat pada Neji. Ia sudah menyerah dengan cintanya karena ia tahu, Neji begitu mencintai Tenten. Sangat dalam, dan tak pernah sebanding dengan cinta yang baru berbenih di hatinya.

"Hei, KETUA! Aku sudah baikan! Ayo kita mulai memanah lagi!" seru Shizuka ceria seraya tersenyum lebar.

Neji menoleh ke arahnya dan menarik sudut atas bibirnya sedikit. "Sekarang, kau harus coba lagi **bagaimana memanah yang baik tanpa mematahkan anak panahnya**." Ucap Neji menekankan kata 'tanpa mematahkan'.

Shizuka menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Raut wajahnya mulai merona merah karena Neji terus menyinggung-nyinggung hal yang menyebalkan itu.

"KETUA! Jangan begitu pada _kouhai_-mu, kalau kau **tak mau** dapat sambitan _geta _dari seseorang yang hanya _kouhai_-mu!" serunya lagi seraya mengacungkan _geta_ andalannya.

Neji terdiam di tempatnya. Tampak berusaha keras menyembunyikan tawanya yang hampir menyembur. Shizuka makin terlihat sewot lalu mulai berancang-ancang melempar _geta_ itu saat Neji tertawa keras.

Shizuka menatap Neji yang sedang tertawa itu dalam senyum.

_Tak bolehkah dirinya merasakan rasa cinta itu sedikit lama lagi?_

_Sedikit saja._

.

.

TAP TAP TAP…

Terdengar langkah kaki terburu mendekat ke arahnya. Shizuka yang masih mengacung-acungkan _geta_-nya dapat melihat sekelebat bayangan yang langsung menghilang ketika berhasil menemukan obyek yang dilihatnya.

Shizuka menatap sebentar Neji yang masih sibuk tertawa-tawa, melupakan sejenak segala pikiran yang menjerat hatinya. Tertawa lepas yang dapat membuat siapa saja terpesona padanya.

Setelah itu Shizuka kembali menatap ke arah dimana ia mendengar suara langkah kaki itu. Seharusnya, orang yang melihat Neji tertawa seperti saat bersamanya sekarang, pasti akan terpaku di tempatnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Tapi ini…

_'Jangan-jangan…- AH!'_ dengan segera Shizuka berlari cepat ke lorong sekolah itu.

* * *

TENSAI-CHAN dan Dani turun dari motor HD milik Dani dan melangkah masuk ke gedung dengan plang yang bertuliskan **"Mandarin Course"** di depannya. Mereka secara beriringan masuk ke ruang kelas bercat putih itu.

"_Wŭ ān! _(1)" ujar mereka berdua serentak ke arah orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut.

Sylas yang berada di dalam hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sedikit pada Tensai-chan, kemudian kembali pada kesibukkannya mengelus-elus rambut cokelat Tenten yang hari ini diuraikan.

Dani menatap mereka bingung, "Eh _ice princess_ sok imut, kenapa si Tenten?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan _goggle_ putih dengan lensa oranyenya sebentar.

Sylas hanya menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata tak mengenakkan yang dimaksudkan menyindirnya terselip di antara kalimat Dani. "Bukan urusan elo, cowok pecicilan." Balasnya jutek.

Tenten dan Tensai-chan saling berpandangan kemudian menatap Sylas dan Dani seakan ada totonan seru di hadapan mereka. Sepertinya Perang Dunia ke-17 bakal segera dimulai.

Dani duduk santai di samping kursi Tenten. "Pecicilan? Haha… yang penting gue keren." Katanya narsis. Tenten dan Tensai-chan yang jadi penonton setia berlagak muntah seketika. Sementara Sylas sendiri sudah kejang-kejang mendengar penuturan Dani barusan itu.

"WHAT? Keren? Keren mah, sodara gue kali!" kata Sylas yang sudah berhasil menguasai kejang-kejangnya barusan.

Dani mengernyit sebentar, "Sodara lo, bukannya Karen?" tanyanya polos dengan wajah_ innocent_ sepenuhnya. Tak dibuat-buat. Dan itu membuat Tenten dan Tensai-chan spontan langsung tertawa sambil mengacungkan ibu jari menghadap ke bawah pada Dani yang ternyata lemot.

Sylas menatap Dani penuh kemenangan. Lalu menatap Tenten dan Tensai-chan penuh terima kasih. Sementara Dani sendiri sudah memulai kesibukannya dengan _gameboy_ tipe terbarunya itu.

Tenten berhenti tertawa sembari mengamati _style_ Dani kali itu. Kaos putih plus jaket krem…jelana _jeans_ biasa dan _goggle_ dengan _frame_ putih dan lensa oranye…

Mm…

"Kenapa Tenten-neechan? Oh, ngeliatin _style_-nya Dani-niisan ya?" tiba-tiba Tensai-chan yang duduk di depan Tenten bersuara membuat lamunan Tenten buyar dan ia kembali pada realita.

Tenten langsung salah tingkah karena kepergok serius mengamati Dani, "Eh… iya, rada bingung aja… Itu oren dapet darimanaaa…coba. Udah bagus-bagus putih, krem, tau-tau ada oren nyelip begitu." ucap Tenten kemudian.

Tensai-chan tertawa ngikik, "Iya emang Dani-niisan tuh, suka aneh. Style-nya emang sering dibikin begitu. Katanya sih, _trend mode fashion_ baru… **Keren-keren norak**…" kata gadis manis itu riang. Tawa Tenten menyembur dengan suksesnya.

"_**Keren-keren norak**__? Hahaha…orang ini menarik…,"_ batin Tenten sambil masih dalam sisa-sisa tawanya.

_Meski sejenak, Tenten berhasil melupakan apa yang belakangan ini selalu ada di pikirannya._

_Hanya sejenak._

* * *

"JADI? Mau makan bareng?" tanya cowok ber_goggle_ putih itu sambil masih tetap sibuk dengan _gameboy_-nya. Tenten meliriknya sebentar.

"Iya, deh. Sama Tensai-chan juga kan?" tanya Tenten sembari menatap Tensai-chan yang berjalan beriringan bersama mereka.

Tensai-chan menggeleng pelan sambil menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan wajah. "Enggak. Tensai ada kerja kelompok dari sekolah. Mumpung hari ini boleh nggak balik ke sekolah, Tensai ngerjain di rumah temen sekalian nginep." Jawab Tensai-chan semangat empat lima. Ia sampai mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara untuk menambah efek hiperbolis.

Tenten mengedikkan bahunya. "Jadi musti berdua gitu, ama dia? Ah.. ntar yang ada di cuekkin! Dianya asik main _gameboy_ sendiri!" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk Dani. Dani hanya nyengir kuda.

"Tau aja, lo."

Tensai-chan menatap Dani sebentar lalu langsung menggeplak kepala Dani dengan buku bahasa Cina-nya. "Eh! Enak aja! Awas kalo Dani-niisan sampe nyuekkin Tenten-neechan! Ntar aku keroyok bareng sama Sylas-neesan!" katanya setelah mendengar Dani mengaduh. "Ya nggak _neesan_?" tanya Tensai-chan lagi sembari memandang Sylas.

Sylas yang ditanyai mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju. Dia tersenyum licik pada Dani yang menoleh ke arahnya. "Ngeroyokkin elo bakalan asik, Dani…" gumamnya pelan pada Dani. Dani mendelik dan langsung berbalik memandang Tensai-chan.

"Iya, iya! Gue janji nggak bakal nyuekkin Tenten! Gue masih mau idup!" serunya sambil membentuk tanda _victory_ dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Tensai-chan mengangguk-angguk puas. "Okeh! Bagus kalo gitu!" ucapnya seraya menyetop taksi. "Nah! Tensai sampe sini aja! _Zãi jiãn, wãn quãn_.(2)" seru Tensai-chan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dani, Tenten, dan Sylas pun membalasnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan lagi sambil mengobrol ringan diselingi pertengkaran dan adu mulut antara Dani dan Sylas. Setelah agak jauh berjalan, Sylas berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah bercat krem, dengan model minimalis. "Aku udah nyampe. Masuk duluan, yah… Dadaaa~!!!" Sylas kemudian melambai dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Tenten yang sewot karena nyatanya Dani sibuk dengan _gameboy_-nya.

* * *

KIBA menghirup kuah _ramen_-nya hingga habis tak bersisa. Membuat Helen menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Buset… Itu laper apa doyan?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa melihat Kiba yang sudah meminta Paman Teuchi untuk membuatkannya semangkuk _ramen_ lagi. Kiba cengengesan sebelum menjawab.

"Dua-duanya."

Helen hanya tertawa melihat Kiba lalu kembali menikmati _ramen_-nya sendiri. Sesekali ia melirik Akamaru dan Sky, yang sibuk berkejar-kejaran di sekitar tempatnya dan Kiba duduk.

"Hey, kalian ini sudah nggak kecil lagi, bentuknya tau! Jangan berkeliaran begitu!" seru Helen ketika Sky menyenggol kursi yang didudukinya hingga ia hampir terjatuh.

Namun Kiba menahan dirinya yang akan terjatuh itu. Helen menatap Kiba lalu tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Kiba membalas senyumnya sembari menyuruh Akamaru untuk bermain agak jauh dari tempatnya dan Helen duduk, agar tak mengganggu mereka lagi. Dan agar Helen yang keseimbangannya agak buruk, tidak terjatuh.

.

.

"Hehe. Makasih ya, Kiba. Lagi-lagi kamu menyelamatkan saya yang keseimbangannya buruk ini." Kata Helen ketika mereka sudah keluar dari kedai Ichiraku. Kiba mengelus sebentar bulu Sky.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa." Jawanya pendek. "Mm… tapi apa kamu nggak capek terus-terusan jatuh kayak gitu?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap mata _baby blue_ Helen.

Helen tersenyum tipis. "Tentu aja, capek. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Memang sejak kecil walaupun hanya disenggol sedikit, saya bakal terjatuh. Saya bahkan pernah nggak mau keluar rumah gara-gara itu. Karena saya capek jatuh terus-terusan. Tapi lama-lama... rasanya bosan juga di rumah terus. Jadinya serba salah, gitu." Jawab Helen tetap dengan nada ceria.

"Hm, Inuzumaki..-

"Helen aja." Ucap Helen memotong perkataan Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk dan membenarkan ucapannya, "Helen…apa tepatnya yang membuat keseimbanganmu buruk begitu?"

Helen tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan pancaran kesedihan dari mata sejernih laut-nya.

Kiba menyadari perubahan sikap Helen itu. Ia jadi merasa tak enak. Sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Kiba berucap lagi. "Kalau nggak mau kasih tau juga nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma nanya."

Helen mendongakkan wajahnya. Tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Tapi kamu janji, ketika saya ceritakan jangan menyela. Dan jangan meminta saya untuk mengulangi perkataan saya sebelumnya. Oke?" tanya Helen sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kiba menatap jari Helen sejenak, lalu mengangguk pasti.

_Dan ketika kedua jari itu terkait, Helen pun memulai ceritanya._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR THE END.**

Yep! Sampai sini dulu aja, yaaaa… Sekarang mau bales **REPIEW** ahh…

**yvne-devolnueht :** Duh, nggak apa-apa kok, _neechan_ -boleh panggil begini?-. Yang penting sekarang _neechan_ terus **REPIEW** yah? -ditendang- Ne? Syukur kalo _neechan_ suka sama sifat Sylas disini.... Soalnya saya cukup bingung kalo udah pake **OC**... :d Masalah klasik? Memang iya... betul sekali... saya suka ada _3rd person in relationship_ gitu. Nyahaha! -sarap stadium 5- Yup, makasih _neechan... Arigatou gozaimasu_!!! Ohya! Jangan berenti!!!! (:

**Nakamura arigatou :** Uwaaaahhh!!! _Senpai _datang berkunjung! **XXX**-nya bagus deh... Bisa ngatur **OC** sebanyak itu dengan baik... Saya aja baru make **OC** dikit, udah babak belur ginih... (: Nyu? Kok _senpai _malah ngomentarin si Sky? Tapi tak apalah, nambah **REPIEW**. -dijitak- Wew... terus gimana hasil UTS, _senpai_?

**Phillip William-Wammy :** Jujur, _senpai_... Sampe saat ini, saya nggak apal-apal juga _pen nem_nya _senpai_... -garuk garuk kepala- Whoa? Konflik rame karna Akamaru dijodohin ama Sky, gituh?? Yap! Saya kelas 8 SMP... Hoo... terus gimana hasil UTS _senpai_? Memuaskan kah? :)

**Inuzumaki Helen :** Iya, _senpai _pake 'saya' soalnya disini ceritanya _senpai _adalah seorang anak desa yang suka membawa anjingnya main untuk menggembala sapi.... -digetok- Bukan ding, tapi karna _senpai_ disini anak **innocent-periang** yang sopan pada siapa pun. :d

**dark aphrodite :** _Senpai_ jadi orang ketiga? Mm... bukannya orang ke seratus? -dicincang- Soal _senpai _merelakan Neji...xixixixi lihat saja nanti! -tersenyum iblis- Dan soal _senpai_ nggak nyangka kalo ternyata disini _senpai_ suka sama Neji.... itu memang karna plot-nya begituu! Nyahahah :p

**Heri the Weird :** Nyahahaha!! Tau aja nih, saya emang nggak ada kerjaan! -disambit sendal sama ortu- Si Neji, kenapa? Apaan yang kenapa? -dijadiin dilia guling-

**Dani D'mile :** Wah, pada nyadar ya, kalo si Neji pucat! Saya aja baru inget! -dilemparin batu- Hyahaha... tenang, nanti semua misteri akan terungkap! Shizuka-_senpai_ mau menghancurkan hubungan orang lain? Berkacalah, _senpai_! Yang ada juga _senpai_ yang ngancurin hubungan orang lain... -dikemplang- Ne? _Senpai _cerewet? Enggak kok, saya malah suka **REPIEW** yang meminta ini-itu. Jadi terbantu :d

**TensaisBaka :** Jangan stres! **STOP!** Masalah NejiTen ini awalnya beneran **REMEH** banget! Pasti _senpai-senpai_ pada nggak nyangka... Berapa chappie? Waduh, tak tau juga ya... Tergantung konflik-nya nanti aja... Iyap! Ini apdetannya! Dipercepat karna dirimu, lhooooo~!!!! -disepak Tensai-

Wokeh! Jangan lupa **REPIEW! REPIEW** ya! **REPIEW!** Pokoknya, ojo lali, monggo **REPIEW**!! -bahasa Jawa ancur-

**(1) **_**Wŭ ān **_**:** _Konnichiwa_

**(2) **_**Zãi jiãn, wãn quãn **_**:** _Sayonara, minna._


	6. Chapter 5 : cry

_Disclaimer :_ **Naruto** punya **Masashi Kishimoto**. Puas???? –ngamuk gaje-

_Warning :_ **OOC**, **OC**, **bahasa lebai** yang semakin mejadi-jadi, keganjilan, dan kejelekan-kejelakan lainnya.

* * *

**CHAPPIE FIVE :**

HELEN baru akan memulai ceritanya pada Kiba ketika seseorang memanggil, "HELEN-CHAAAN~!!!!"

Kiba dan Helen serentak menoleh. Mendapati seorang anak perempuan dengan dua kunciran terengah-engah menghampiri mereka. Mata Helen sedikit membesar, agak kaget dengan kemunculan temannya yang tiba-tiba itu. "Eh? Tensai-chan? Kok bisa disini?"

Tensai nyengir sedikit, mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya lalu menegakkan tubuh. "Em, tadi aku ke rumahmu. Mau ngerjain tugas kelompok itu, lho! Tapi ternyata kamu nggak ada di rumah, kata Bibi Athena, kamu ngajak Sky jalan-jalan. Ya udah kusamperin ke sini." Paparnya dalam satu helaan napas. Membuat ia segera terengah-engah lagi karena kehabisan oksigen.

Helen mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ya udah, nggak usah napsu gitu jelasinnya." Ujarnya menahan tawa. "Lagian nggak nelpon-nelpon dulu kalo mau ke rumah."

Tensai mencibir, "Emang kamu bawa ponsel? Enggak kan?" gadis dengan dua kunciran itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek begitu Helen menyadari kalau ia tak membawa ponsel.

Helen menggembungkan pipinya sewot, "Yaaa, kamu kan bisa ngasih tahu pas di kelas tadi. Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang kalo mau kerja kelompok sekarang? Jadi yang salah siapa?"

Tensai terlihat tak mau kalah dengan bantahan Helen tadi. "Yang salah tetep kamu!"

Kali ini Helen yang mencibir, "Yeee! Dasar nggak mau kalah!" serunya sambil menjitak Tensai yang balas mencubitnya. Ia mengerang sebentar lalu teringat sesuatu, "Ya ampun! Hampir kelupaan ada kamu, Kib! _Gomeeen_~!" seru Helen ketika melihat Kiba memandang dirinya dan Tensai penuh tanya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Tensai, ini Kiba. Kiba ini Tensai, teman sekelas saya."

Tensai tersenyum lebar ke arah Kiba sembari membungkuk sedikit, "Tensai, Shuibaka Tensai. Salam kenal ya!"

Kiba ikut mengangguk sedikit, "Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal juga."

"Yep!" ujar Tensai ceria. "Ohya, kamu juga murid Konoha SHS?" tanya Tensai kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran.

Kiba mengangguk lagi, "Ya. Kelas XI-1. Kau juga murid Konoha SHS?" balas pemuda itu sambil memberi isyarat pada Akamaru yang terus menyalak ke arah Tensai agar diam.

"Ho 'oh. Aku dan Helen juga murid Konoha, kami di kelas X-5." Jawab Tensai masih bersemangat. Sekali waktu, ia melirik Helen penuh arti dengan sedikit kilat jahil di matanya.

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Helen, "Kamu nggak pernah bilang kita satu sekolah?" protesnya dengan alis berkerut.

Helen tertawa renyah, "Kamu yang nggak pernah nanya!" jawabnya sambil melompat hiperaktif. Membuat Kiba-lagi-lagi mengangkat satu alisnya dengan mata menyipit.

Tensai ikut tertawa melihat Kiba yang sedang menatap aneh kelakuan Helen barusan. "Udah, Helen! Jangan malu-maluin!" serunya hingga menghentikan lompatan hiperaktif Helen. Gadis dengan dua kuncir itu kemudian menepuk dahinya, "Ya ampun! Hampir lupa tujuan utamanya! Ayo, kita ke rumahmu, Helen! Tugas kelompoknya banyak nih..."

"Oh, iya. Ya sudah." Helen menelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Kiba sambil tersenyum. "Kiba, saya pulang dulu ya. Ceritanya akan saya ceritakan nanti, kalo kita ketemu lagi. Sekarang saya pulang dulu." Ujar Helen sambil membungkuk sedikit. Ia memanggil Sky sembari mengikuti Tensai yang sudah berjalan duluan. "_Jaa_!"

"_Jaa_." Sahut Kiba dengan senyum. Ia mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengajak Akamaru untuk bergegas kembali ke asrama Konoha. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan jalannya seraya berbalik. Menatap Helen hingga punggung gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan. Lagi, pemuda pecinta anjing itu tersenyum. Lagi.

.

'_Gadis aneh...'_

.

.

* * *

"NENE!" terdengar suara cempreng tak mengenakkan di telinga Neji. Membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu mengeluh sedikit sebelum menoleh.

"Apa?"

Dan sekarang wajah penuh semangat Naruto terpampang jelas di kedua mata perak Neji. "Lo mau ikut kita-kita makan nggak?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Neji langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak usah. Kalian saja." Tambahnya datar. Ia kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya semula, membaca buku fisika yang terpeta tepat di hadapannya.

Naruto tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Neji. Ia lalu menggebrak meja belajar Neji dengan semangat. "Jangan gitu dong, Ne! Semuanya ikut lho! Bahkan Shino yang agak aneh dan Gaara yang _gothic_ itu juga ikutan! Saskay-teme yang sama dinginnya denganmu juga langsung mau ikut lho, waktu gue tanya!" Naruto mencoba membujuk Neji yang seperti tak mendengarkannya.

Neji mendongak dari buku yang sedang ditatapinya. Ia mendengus pada Naruto sebelum bergumam, "Gue nggak laper."

Naruto kembali menggebrak meja. "Emang gue peduli elo laper apa enggak? Udah sih, cepetan lo ganti baju terus ikut gue!!" seru Naruto sedikit memaksa.

Tapi Neji tetap bertahan di tempatnya semula, tak bergeming karena memang tak berminat dengan ajakan Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun kehabisan sabar dalam menghadapi makhluk es macam Neji.

"Hey!" Neji berseru ketika Naruto menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sekarang seluruh perhatian Neji tertuju untuk kekesalannya pada Naruto. "Kembalikan."

Naruto mencibir, "Nga-pa-iiin???!" ia pun menjauh dari Neji agar buku itu tak bisa tersentuh oleh sang makhluk es berambut panjang tersebut. "Tapi, bakal gue balikin kalo elo mau ikut gue! Ayo!" paksanya lagi.

Neji mendengus kesal. Mau tak mau ia harus ikut ke acara makan-makan membosankan itu demi mendapat kembali buku fisikanya. Besok pengumpulan tugas fisika dan jika ia tak berhasil juga mengambil kembali sang buku, maka hancurlah sudah harapan Neji menjadi pemegang nilai tertinggi lagi.

Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Cukup sudah, Tenten pergi darinya. Tak usah ditambah dengan pengakuan yang ikut menghilang. Itu hanya akam membuat ia makin tersiksa.

Maka dengan sedikit kesal, Neji beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil jaket yang tergantung di balik pintu dan mengekori Naruto yang sudah berhias cengiran penuh kemenangan.

.

* * *

"JADI. Jelasin sekarang, kenapa kita harus jalan jauh-jauh padahal motor lo, elo parkirin di deket tempat les??!" Tenten bertanya garang pada Dani yang masih sibuk menyesap habis susu _vanilla_-nya.

Dani menatap Tenten sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan saladnya. "Kalo kita langsung pergi naik motor kesini, berarti Tensai bakal pulang sendiri dong? Di jalanan yang sepi malem-malem gini? _Bù shì_(1). Bagaimanapun ngeselinnya tuh anak, dia tetep adek sepupu gue."

Tenten mencibir ketika mendengar jawaban Dani itu. Tapi dalam hatinya ia menambah satu poin plus untuk cowok ini. Dia sayang pada saudaranya, dan itu bagus sekali bukan? Sayang pada saudara itu berarti ia sangat dekat dengan keluarganya. Poin plus untuk seorang cowok bagi Tenten.

Seperti ketika ia menilai Neji. Neji dekat dengan kedua adik sepupunya, Hinata dan Hanabi. Oleh karena itu dulu Tenten memberikan poin tinggi untuk Neji dan yah, akhirnya-

Ukh, sudahlah. Kenapa lagi-lagi selalu Neji?

Tak bisakah untuk sejenak Tenten melupakan dia? Tak bisakah walau untuk sebentar ia mengenyahkan bayangannya tentang Neji? Hanya sebentar. Beberapa menit pun cukup.

_Tapi kelihatannya ia tak bisa._

Sebentar-sebentar ia selalu teringat Neji. Sebentar-sebentar ada saja yang dapat membuatnya kembali mengenang memori indah yang sekarang tampak menyebalkan dan begitu menyesakkan itu. Sebentar-sebentar ia sudah ingin menangis lagi. Menumpahkan segala unek-unek yang tersimpan rapat di hatinya.

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir berbagai macam pikiran buruk yang melintas di otaknya. Dani yang berada di hadapannya mengernyit melihat kelakuan sang gadis bercepol.

"Lo kenapa?" akhirnya kata-kata itu tersuarakan juga.

Tenten tersadar dari acara geleng-gelengnya dan menyoba tersenyum. Meski yang terlihat malah lebih seperti seringaian. Dani sedikit berjengit melihat seringai seram yang terpasang di wajah Tenten. "Serem amat! Jangan gitu, kek!" serunya sampil menepuk bahu Tenten takut-takut.

"Ah, sori... Ehehe, ngelamun tadi gue." Ucap Tenten sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha tersenyum walau tau yang akan keluar justru seringaian lagi.

Lagi-lagi Dani sedikit berjengit, "Kalo lo nggak lagi pengen senyum, nggak usah maksa. Cemberut juga nggak papa kali. Sumpah, lo serem banget kalo sok-sok senyum padahal nggak mau, gitu." Ia mengomel blak-blakkan. Setelah mengibaskan tangan gemas, ia lalu menyantap kembali salad yang sudah lama terbengkalai di hadapannya.

Tenten mengangguk pasrah sementara pikirannya terus berkelana ke masa-masa lalu. Sampai ia mengingat ada sesuatu di kejadian lalu yang membuatnya merasa _deja vu _dengan sekarang. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya untuk berpikir.

_"Kalo lo nggak lagi pengen senyum, nggak usah maksa. Cemberut juga nggak papa kali. Sumpah, lo serem banget kalo sok-sok senyum padahal nggak mau, gitu."_

Tiba-tiba Tenten tersadar. Ya, ia merasa _deja vu_ dengan kalimat itu. Sepertinya dulu ada seseorang yang pernah bicara seperti itu...

Seorang anak cowok yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya sambil melempar kulit jeruk ke arahnya ketika ia sedang melamun. Waktu itu, ia yang masih berumur 5 tahun berjalan gontai menuju taman. Ia baru saja dimarahi ayah-ibunya dan itu membuat _mood_-nya buruk. Namun bagaimana pun buruknya _mood_-mu ketika kau bertemu temanmu, apa kau akan terus cemberut?

Kalau tidak, jawabanmu sama seperti Tenten. Ia memaksa tersenyum ketika sedang ingin cemberut. Ia mencoba tertawa ketika ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Dan tentunya yang dihasilkan bukan senyum manis, tapi seringai keji yang biasa ditunjukkan pembunuh pada korbannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba cowok seumurannya muncul, berkata sebuah kalimat macam 'kalau tak mau senyum, mending tak usah daripada menakuti orang. Lihat sebelah sana, sudah ada orang yang menabrak tiang listrik akibat melihat tampangmu.'

Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

Tapi Tenten tak menyangka kalau orang itu adalah...

"Lo Kamiya Dani??!"

.

.

Dani bengong sebentar kemudian mengangguk masih dengan tampang cengok. "I...Iya, gue Kamiya Dani... emang gue belom pernah bilang ya?" tanyanya sedikit ling-lung.

Tenten mengacuhkan pertanyaan Dani itu lalu berseru lagi, "Elo anak cowok ngeselin yang pernah menetap di China setahun dan tinggal di samping toko sayur Bibi Xiao Lu, kan??!"

Kali ini Dani terbelalak, ia mencerna sebentar pertanyaan Tenten kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Setelah itu kembali diam, mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Ah! Jangan-jangan elo... anak cewek yang di taman itu ya? Yang senyumnya nyeremin kayak pengen bunuh orang? Iya kan?"

Tenten menyipitkan matanya lalu menggeplak kepala Dani dengan raut sewot. Seenaknya menyebut senyumnya seram. Tapi toh, gadis bercepol itu mengangguk mengiyakan juga. "Iya itu gue! Mau apa lo? Ternyata elo pas kecil dan sekarang sama aja ya? Suka ngatain orang!" ia melengking.

Dani menutup kedua telinganya,"Ya elo juga nggak berubah. Tetep aja senyum maksa lo itu serem." Ucapnya seraya menyuapkan sesendok salad lagi.

Tenten hanya pasrah saja. "Yayaya... terserah elo lah!" katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu cuek. Antara tak bisa membalas kata-kata Dani dan sedikit senang. "Tapi gue nggak nyangka. Udah berapa tahun kita nggak ketemu?"

Dani menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _gameboy_ yang kembali ia mainkan, "Sepuluh kali, ya? Apa sebelas? Tauk, gue lupa."

Tenten mendengus, "Ya sekitar itulah. Gue nggak nyangka, tau-tau kita bisa ketemu lagi." Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum manis. "Rasanya gue ngerasa sedikit senang." Lanjutnya kemudian mulai melahap _kuey teow_ yang sedari tadi ia biarkan.

Dani ikut tersenyum, "Iya. Gue juga nggak nyangka kalo bakal ketemu elo lagi. Sumpah, ini musibah banget buat gue!"

Dan dengan itu, mungkin saja kepala Dani sekarang sudah butuh lima jahitan.

.

* * *

NEJI, Naruto, dan yang lainnya memasuki restoran yang cukup jauh dari kawasan Konoha SHS itu tepat ketika hujan mulai menitik. Mereka mendesah lega karena dapat terhindar dari air yang sepertinya akan segera terguyur deras itu.

"Nah, akhirnya sampe. Pada mau pesen apa, nih?" Naruto bertanya saat mereka melihat buku menu. Semuanya terdiam sambil menelusuri setiap kata-kata yang mewakili makanan lezat andalan restoran itu.

"Err- gue... _Sirloin steak_ aja deh. Udah lama gue nggak makan _steak_." Suara Kiba-yang sudah kembali dari jalan-jalan bersama Akamaru sedari tadi-, memecah keheningan yang berlangsung khidmat itu. "Sama minumnya... hmm... _lemon tea_." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menutup buku menu.

Naruto menatap Kiba sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Tumben lo makan _steak_. Biasanya juga _Pedigree_." Celetuknya iseng. Dan tawa geli pun segera mewarnai meja besar yang diduduki siswa-siswa Konoha SHS kelas XI-1 itu.

Sementara Kiba misuh-misuh sewot sambil menjitak keras kepala Naruto. "Enak aja, _Pedigree_! Elo kali yang suka makan itu makanan! Waktu itu kayaknya gue pernah mergokin lo lagi megang kaleng _Pedigree_ deh. Mulut lo juga belepotan makanan anjing itu." Ujar Kiba balas dendam.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba dipenuhi semburat merah. Ternyata ucapan Kiba tepat sasaran. "Hahaha! Ternyata gue bener, ya?" Kiba berujar sambil tertawa mengejek. Siswa-siswa yang lain juga meramaikan suasana dengan tawa khas masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang terlalu berlebihan mengekspresikan kegeliannya, hingga dia tertawa sambil berguling-guling.

"H-hei! Enggak! Lo jangan tebar fitnah, Kib!" kembali elakan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tapi sayang sekali, air muka Naruto sama sekali tak mendukung kata-katanya. Justru rona-rona semerah makanan kesukaan Sasuke itu terus memenuhi wajahnya.

Dan celaan demi celaan, hinaan demi hinaan, serta candaan demi candaan itu terus bergulir di antara mereka. Semua larut dalam keceriaan masing-masing. Tertawa untuk melepaskan stres yang mereka alami karena kungkungan ulangan-ulangan menyebalkan. Semua melepaskan topeng imej yang selama ini membungkus wajah mereka. Bahkan orang datar layaknya Shino, Sasuke, atau Gaara pun tertawa sampai berurai air mata karena guyonan hancur Naruto dan Kiba.

Semua.

Kecuali satu orang.

Ia hanya menatap kosong meja di pojok ruangan-tepat di hadapannya. Mata keperakannya terbelalak sedikit. Berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau ia memang tak salah lihat.

Dan ia benar. Ia tak salah lihat.

Gadis berambut cokelat-yang biasanya bercepol itu- memang duduk disana. Sedikit-sedikit tertawa dengan orang lain yang tak dikenalinya.

_'Siapa?'_

Ah, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Kepalanya makin terasa pusing, ia merasa dunia berputar-putar. Maka dengan langkah dipaksakan ia berjalan cepat keluar dari restoran itu, menembus hujan deras yang mengguyur kepekatan malam hari. Tak memedulikan seruan teman-temannya yang mengernyit heran.

_'Kenapa? Siapa?'_

.

"HEI, NEJI! MAU KEMANA??!"

.

Hanya itu yang sempat didengarnya sebelum ia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

* * *

.

"HEH, kemana tuh si Neji? Kok langsung kabur, gitu?" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Tenten -membuat gadis itu menoleh penasaran. Dan ia mendapati Kiba serta siswa kelas XI-1 Konoha SHS lainnya sedang mengobrol seraya mengunyah makanan masing-masing.

Tenten mengernyit. '_Neji? Tadi ada Neji?_'

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru restoran hanya untuk mendapati sosok berambut panjang yang dicarinya tak ada.

-

_'Apa betul ada dia? Lalu, sekarang dimana?'_

_- _

"Tauk tuh. Kenapa sih, dia sekarang? Akhir-akhir ini aneh banget. Iya kan, Teme?" kali ini suara Naruto yang menggema, mencari persetujuan dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sambil bergumam, "Hn."

Tenten semakin bingung. _'Aneh? Maksudnya? Ada apa dengan Neji?'_

Ia mengernyit lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. Menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. _K__wey teow_ yang tadi sangat menggiurkan baginya, langsung tampak tak mengundang selera ketika ia mulai memutar otak. Gadis bercepol itu terus berpikir, mencoba menghubung-hubungkan semua kejadian tadi.

Dan sejenak kemudian ia tahu jawabnya. Semua kejadian itu terhubung-membuat kesimpulan mengejutkan yang mengakibatkan hatinya sakit kembali. Ya, tentu saja. Yang ia dapatkan sekarang pasti benar. Kata kuncinya ada banyak sekali.

Neji. Dirinya. Bersama. Dani. Salah paham.

Gawat...

.

Kemudian gadis berambut cokelat itu segera menghambur ke arah pintu. Membuka pintu restoran itu hingga terbuka lebar, membuat udara dingin akibat hujan menyeruak begitu saja. Menusuk hingga ke kulitnya-walau ia sudah melapisi dengan _sweater_. Tapi sekarang itu tak penting!

Ada yang lebih gawat dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bagus sekali, kesalahpahaman ini akan semakin rumit dan tak berujung. Tenten menggigit bibirnya putus asa. Luka di bibirnya yang belum sembuh benar pun kembali menganga. Menuai darah kembali, membuatnya kembali merasakan anyir tak nyaman itu.

Benar. Ia terlambat.

Tak bisa. Ini tak bisa.

Tapi bagaimana?

.

Ia segera terduduk di depan pintu restoran itu. Membiarkan lantai basah menjadi tempatnya kini. Membiarkan udara dingin semakin menusuk tulang. Membiarkan air hujan yang terpecik sedikit-menetes perlahan di wajahnya. Biarkan. Itu justru yang dia inginkan.

Bagaimana pun juga, ia tak ingin Dani melihatnya menangis.

* * *

.

NEJI berjalan uring-uringan. Pandangan matanya kosong dan rautnya pucat. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan ia dapat selamat sampai ke sekolah tercintanya itu, karena kondisinya sekarang sebenarnya tidak memungkinkan. Ia terus berjalan, terhuyung-huyung. Tertatih-tatih dengan tangan menggapai-gapai permukaan dinding untuk membantunya berdiri.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa tahu tujuan hingga tak terasa kakinya sudah menjejak di taman sekolah. Sebuah taman mungil namun asri dengan pohon-pohon teduh di sekitarnya. Bangku taman besar terletak di pinggir-tepat di bawah pohon rindang itu. Air mancur kecil terbangun sempurna di tengah-tengah taman kecil tersebut.

Sebenarnya taman yang ia lihat sekarang begitu indah. Apalagi ditambah dengan beberapa _hotaru_(2) yang menari-nari lincah menerangi gelap malam. Tapi itu diacuhkannya. Keadaan pusing begini, mana sempat ia memikirkan kunang-kunang beterbangan?

Neji kemudian mendudukkan dirinya begitu saja ke salah satu bangku taman. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan ia kehilangan fokus matanya. Itu membuat ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, yah pada kenyataannya memang ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sepertinya... ah, benar. Bukan sepertinya, tapi pasti itu. Pasti 'itu' yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

Pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap bayang-bayang yang menghantui pikirannya segera buyar. Dan ohya, berharap rasa pening di kepalanya tak tambah menjadi. Dunia serasa makin berputar dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

Jadi ingin mati...

"Ugh...," Neji hanya bisa bergumam. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu. Sesegera mungkin ia merogoh kantung jaket, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan. Dan ketika menemukannya, Neji segera membuka tutup tabung itu tak sabaran, cepat-cepat mengambil isinya. Berniat meneguk itu dengan cepat, ketika sebuah suara sukses membuat ia kaget.

"Hei, Ketua~!!!" Shizuka berlari menghampiri Neji yang terlihat gugup menyembunyikan barang penting tersebut. Ia tak sempat meneguk isinya, dan tabung itu justru jatuh karena kekagetan sang pemilik. Serta merta isinya yang sangat berharga pun tercecer di tanah basah tanpa ampun. "Hei, kamu kenapa, Neji-kun?" Shizuka kembali bersuara, mengernyitkan kening ketika melihat perilaku ganjil dari Ketua klub memanah itu.

Neji mengacuhkan pertanyaan Shizuka. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan tabung yang hilang tanpa jejak itu. Kemudian ia memutuskan menyerah. Toh, ia masih bisa membelinya nanti.

Maka pemuda dengan mata keperakan itu menatap Shizuka yang terlihat cemas. "Shizu..."

Shizuka tersenyum mendengar namanya dipanggil Neji, "Ya? Ada apa, Ketua?"

Neji menghela napas, "Kita...," ia membuang pandangannya dari mata biru Shizuka. "Err-kita..."

"Kita apa?" kali ini Shizuka tampak tak sabar. Tangannya bersedekap menandakan kalau ia begitu penasaran.

Neji menghela napas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang dan berat. "Kita..."

Shizuka makin penasaran. Rasanya ia ingin menendang Ketua klubnya ini karena terlalu lama bicara. "Hm?" sekali lagi Neji tak melanjutkan, ia sudah mempersiapkan _geta_ andalannya untuk disambit ke kepala Neji.

_"Kita..._

.

-

-

.

_...pacaran saja."_

_. _

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE END.**

-

-

**NOTES :**

(1) _Bù shì_ : Tidak.

(2) _Hotaru_ : Kunang-kunang.

-

Ya ampun! Akhirnya ini fic bisa di-apdet juga... **–ngelap keringet-** Saya agak kecewa dengan hasil fic ini. Udah pendek, aneh, banyak yang ganjil pula. Tapi saya udah berusaha memperbaiki dan inilah hasil akhirnya... Lama di-apdet, tau-tau pas di-apdet malah begini...**-pundung di pojokan-**

Saya nggak berharap datangnya **RIPYU** sih. Soalnya chap ini beneran ancur. Anehnya walopun ancur, entah kenapa ini jadi chap kegemaran saya. Abis, konfliknya makin menuju klimaks sih...

-Erm, _thanks for all reviewers,_ _before_. Saya sangat berterima kasih masih ada yang ngeripyu fic gaje macam ini. Makasih banyak!! Dan maaf saya nggak sempat nulis _review repply_-nya~ **-membungkuk sampe kepentok lantai- **Mungkin di chappie depan saya akan membalas tuntas semua ripyu yang datang. Yah... tentunya kalo saya sempet. **-ditendang-**

.

Oke, meski nggak berharap ada yang baca...

... _mind to review, minna-san?_ **XDD**


End file.
